


Bubbline Among Us AU

by lumity_will_be_cannon



Category: Adventure Time, Among Us - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumity_will_be_cannon/pseuds/lumity_will_be_cannon
Summary: Marceline has grown up in the Starcraft building, but what happens when the new girl gets there? Bonnibel changes her life, for the better........And Marceline is maybe sorta starting to fall in love with her.....but that's what you'll have to read to find out!
Relationships: Among Us - Relationship, Bonnibel bubblegum/marceline, Bubbline - Relationship, GxG - Relationship, Lesbian - Relationship, Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Starcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Marceline end up playing this twisted game, and why is she so different from the other players.

Starcraft, a game that both changed lives for the better and worse. Starcraft, a game that only some know exists. Starcraft, a game that could someday make you meet your end. 

It all started in 2029, when a few scientists discovered that they could engineer pills to send people into a virtual world of their design. This information was to be kept only within the walls if the research lab, so the technology wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. But unfortunately some of those hands were already in that very lab. These scientists wanted to use this technology to help themselves, and not others. So with that, they quit their jobs at LIGO, and started to create a game called Starcraft. This game would get them both money and power, it was perfect. But first they would need to find a way to modify the pills, to not only see other players in their game, but to also give some of the players the ability to kill the crew mates virtually.  
The scientists worked hard on this, until finally on October 6th, 2031 they had finally done it!......Or so they thought. But first they needed to test it. So, they made their way to a small town called Ooo. It was perfect, small, secluded and the houses were all at least half a mile apart. They picked a small neighborhood and found a little brick house, with a kid that looked about six riding a bike in the driveway. She was pale, thin and had short black hair, that stopped just below her ears. Sarah, one of the scientists, then grabbed a device from the back of the van, sneaking around the side of the house with it. She looked into the house seeing an older man and women talking to each other on the couch. They man looked very similar to the girl outside and the women had just about the same hair as her. These had to be her parents. So Sarah pushed the, already slightly open, door in a little more before pressing down the button at the top of the device with C4 in it. She set it down the wood floor, rolling it towards the couple, before running back to the van quickly. The couple stopped their conversation and looked down after hearing the sound of something rolling on the wood floors, before it all went black. Flames burst out from the windows, a huge boom sound making the young girl cover her ears. After a moment, she removed her hands from her ears, and looked back at the house. She was scared. But most importantly, worried about her parents. So, she started on her way to see her neighbor, Simon, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head coming face to face with a middle aged women, with blonde hair and brown eyes. "W-Who are you?!" The girl said loudly, startling the women a little.  
"I'm Sarah, I'm here to take you to a safe place." The women said with a smile, that seemed like it was almost a smirk.  
"B-But what about MY PARENTS?! NO!! I NEED!! TO SEE!!! SIMON!!" The six year old commanded, her words slowly turning to yelling.  
"I'm sorry honey, but you need to come with me. Your parents will be fine, I promise. We'll make sure that they're okay." Sarah said softly with a reassuring smile.  
And so, the girl took the older woman's hand, letting Sarah lead her into the van. "So, what's your name sweetheart?" Another scientist asked as they climbed into the vehicle.  
"M-Marceline." 

And from that day on, she became their test dummy. Constantly being tested on at their base. Being poked at, and even hurt. Marceline didn't understand what they were doing to her. So after a while, she just let it happen, and it started to become her new normal. That is, until the accident happened. On the cold night of December 2nd, 2031, one of their tests went wrong. They tried to mix Marceline's DNA with a bats. If they succeeded this would make the imposters able to bite people with their fangs and even possibly scratch them with claws to kill the crew mates during the game. But this didn't exactly go as planned. Once she had taken the pill, and started to transform, they noticed a kink in the technology, and tried to reverse the affects. But nothing they did would work. No amount of reversal serum or anti venom would work. She was stuck like this. Marceline was now stuck with fangs, bat-like ears, and the ability to switch different parts of her body into a bat's. This all sounded cool to her at first, but after a while she started to get sick of it. And so did the scientists. So they made their way to find a new test subject. Then another, then another, then another! More and more kids would be tested, but after they were done with them, their fates were a lot worse than Marceline's. 

After three long years of tests and examination, they finally figured it out. And by the time they did so, none of the test subjects were left, but Marceline. However the scientists didn't care about that, all they cared about was that the Starcraft building was done, and now all that was left for them to do is to get some players and some clients. 

There was months of hard work and intense training, but they finally had about one hundred and twenty children ready to be a player, including Marceline. That means they could have twelve games happening at the same time, making their income duodecuple. This would not just get them more money, but also let their clients know that they were a legitimate company, having so many employees. And with that, they let the games begin.


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline has gotten used to living in the Starcraft building, but when Bonnibel shows up she’s forced to change.

Marceline woke up to the sound she dreaded the most, the wake up announcement. And like every morning for the past nine years, she slowly rolled over with a groan, nearly falling off the top bunk. The black haired teen rubbed her eyes, as they adjusted to the bright LEDs. She groggily sat up and stared at her feet for a moment, before hopping off of the top bunk. As Marceline made her way to her clothing locker, she noticed the empty bottom bunk, made and ready to be slept in. This was peculiar, usually Jamie slept in that bunk, and would be using it as a clothing wrack,while he changed. But there was no sign of him anywhere. 'Huh.' Marceline thought with a shrug, before continuing the walk to her locker.   
She then grabbed her black EMU, and made her way to the changing stalls. 

They only wore the body part of the EMUs, having no need for the helmet in a virtual world. 

Once changed, Marceline grabbed ten dollars from her locker, then making her way to the cafeteria. 

Now, money is essential if you want to survive in Starcraft. Because not only can winnings be spent on things like weapons or power-ups, but also on things you need like food. It doesn't seem so bad at first. But when some of the players are on a losing streak, and have made no money for the day. That's when things get rough. Players have even died of starvation, but none of the higher ups even seem to care. "If they can't even make enough for food, they weren't cut out for this game in the first place!" The announcement always says, after it happens.   
But luckily, Marceline was not only good at being crew mate, but one of the best imposters in the whole building. So not only did she have enough for food, but enough for things like weapons, power-ups, and even new clothes.

Marceline was almost finished with her rations, when there was an announcement. "Group one, please report to your game room in five minutes. I repeat, group one, please report to your game room in five minutes."   
'But it's only six thirty-five, training shouldn't start for another fifteen minutes.' Marceline thought, looking at the clock on the wall.   
"Whatever." Marceline said to herself, getting up, putting on her gloves, and throwing away the remainder of her rations.   
She walked to the front of the cafeteria, then down the main hallway, making her way to the hub. 

The hub is the place that connects, pretty much, every room in the whole building. And more importantly is where all the players go to get to their training room's and their game's. 

Once Marceline made it to the hub, she walked up to a silver door with the words "group one" on it.   
She grabbed the handle with her gloved hand, and twisted it. She slowly pushed forward on it, until she heard a loud click as it started to open. Marceline entered the room, curious about why they were here for training so early. "Oh, hello. Nice of you to join us Mrs. Abadeer." 

'I'm only like two minutes late.' She thought to herself, with an eye roll. 

"Now that we have everyone here, I can finally explain what's going on." The commander spoke in his deep, raspy voice. 

"Finally." Marceline mumbled.

"As you may have noticed, Jamie is missing today."

'No shit.' The black haired teen thought with a scoff. 

"Well, last night we caught him trying to escape the building. We tried to reason with him, but sadly there was no convincing. So, last night Jamie had to be executed." The man said shaking his head, this earned a chorus of gasps from the group.

"And since Jamie is no long with us. You will be getting a new group member today. She still had three months of her training left, but did so well we figured she could just skip them. So everyone, meet your new group member, Bonnibel Sweets." The commander said waving his hand, to let her know it was okay to come in.

And in walked a girl with bright pink hair, a pink EMU, and big, round glasses that sat on her nose. She had blue eyes, freckles covering her whole face, and pale skin that reddened on her cheeks, nose, ears, and hands. She was also quite skinny for how short she was. But that happens to pretty much everyone when they go through training.   
'Holy shit, she's adorable.' Marceline thought before shaking her head, as her eyes widened.

'Wait, what?! No! I don't think she's....no! S-She's just r-really pretty. That's all. Y-yeah....' 

The girl with the pink hair waved at the group, smiling nervously. "Hi." The girl spoke in a small, and sweet, voice. She now stood next to the commander. He was a tall man with a lot of a muscle. The commander had on his white EMU commander uniform, contrasting his toned skin. Next to the commander, Bonnibel looked so tiny, and helpless. But in reality, she was the opposite. 

Bonnibel Sweets. She was a small girl who was diagnosed with Panic Disorder at a young age, but other than that, had a mostly normal childhood. That is until the day she turned seven. As soon as Bonnibel was old enough to really start to develop a personality, her parents decided they didn't want her anymore. The pink haired teen has spent endless hours wondering, 'why didn't they want me?', but can never seems to get an answer.  
Bonnibel was then sent to many different foster homes, until she found the one that intended to keep her. They were a wealthy family, with two dogs, a mother, a father, and now, three daughters. Their house was a huge mansion, which is cool and all, but Bonnibel just thought it was obnoxious. Her foster parents were quite strict with her, not letting her out past seven, and she wasn't even allowed to have anyone over. Not that Bonnibel had many friends. She mostly kept to herself, being more interested in her science than social interaction. She always got good grades, and kept her room clean. She was a dream kid, polite, cleanly, and smart, maybe even considered a genius. But Bonnibel didn't ever seem truly happy. No matter how much money they spent on her, it didn't make up for the fact that she missed her parents. So eventually she just gave up, got good grades, studied science, ate, and slept. To most people that would be a good way to spend their time on earth. But Bonnibel wasn't really ever content with her life. 

About a year ago she was on her way to school, when a white van pulled up next to her. The pink haired teen started to walk faster when a man grabbed her from behind, putting a hand over her mouth and shoving her into the van. The driver hit the gas, and started their drive to the Starcraft HQ. When the van started to move, one of the scientists in the back put a napkin with chlorophyll on it over Bonnibel's mouth, to keep her from screaming.   
They told Bonnibel that she could never leave the Starcraft building or she would be killed, and about a week later, she started her training. At first she was reluctant, but when she saw that people were really getting executed here, she decided to just give in. There was no point in fighting it anyways. Plus, it actually turns out Bonnibel was quite the investigator, in fact she was amazing. She was also quick with her tasks, being so smart and all, and was quite agile too. She trained for months, and months, before she was finally notified that she'd be leaving the rookie training early. Bonnibel was now eighteen and more skilled than ever. So she was ready to start playing some real Starcraft games now. But this, is where her real story begins. 

"Go prepare over there with the rest of the group now, Bonnibel. And like always, you all will have five minutes to take your pills, and prepare for your daily training. Time starts now! Now go!" The commander said loudly, making Bonnibel flinch. 

The pink haired teen made her way to the rest of the group finding a spot next to Marceline. She looked the girl up and down, taking in all her features. Marceline looked to be about 6'2, which was pretty tall compared to Bonnibel being a small, 5'1. The teen had long black hair, that went down to about her waist, a pretty pale complexion, long, lanky limbs, piercing green eyes, and- 'Wait what?' Bonnibel thought to herself, as she looked a little closer.  
The teen's ears were pointed, likes a bat's. 'But.....but that's impossible...unless-"  
Marceline turned around with a brow raised "Take a picture it'll last longer." She said with a smirk.  
The pink haired teen's cheeks dusted a light red, before she finally stuttered out an answer "Oh! Umm....uh y-yeah sorry....I was wondering since I'm new and all, if I could get your name?" 

Marceline scoffed, raising an eyebrow "And why should I tell you, princess?" She teased.

Bonnibel froze. No one had ever called her princess, but her dad. She thought back on all the times her and her dad spent long hours in the lab, making calculations, doing experiments. But then she remembered what happened, how he just decided to get rid of her all the sudden. She started to feel both angry and sorrowful at the same time, all thanks to some girl she didn't even know. 

The teen with long black hair, watched as the other girl walked away with an expression she couldn't quite read. It was like a mix of sadness and....guilt? Anger? She couldn't tell. This caught Marceline off guard, it was a reaction she wasn't expecting. So, she shook her head, clearing all her previous thought about why Bonnibel had that reaction, to what she said. The black haired teen walked over where everyone else was. Pushing past a few people until she could finally see the metal table, where they put the pills. Marceline looked down at the small tin that held the pills, only seeing two left. She picked the one on the right, and grabbed one of the small, plastic cups if water on the table, next to the tin. She put the pill in her mouth, pouring all of the plastics cup's contents in immediately after. The black haired teen sauntered over to the two big, metal doors, that lead to the training room, waiting for them to open. Shortly after, Bonnibel appeared next to her, looking at Marceline for a brief second, before looking back to the door. "Hey, just know I'm not going easy on you because you're new." Marceline said, smirking at her. 

"Good. I like a challenge." The pink haired teen responded, looking up at the other girl, to smirk back at her.

The taller teen's eyes widened slightly. 'This girl is full of surprises.' She thought to herself, as Bonnibel put on her gloves. Shortly, the doors started to open.  
Once the doors had fully opened everyone picked a seat in one of the big black chairs, and buckled themselves in. 

The training rooms were all pitch black, with no light except a player's flashlight, which is turned off during the game. There are ten chairs lined up against the back wall, that have straps that go around the player's hands, chest, legs, and stomach, to keep the players from moving while they are in the virtual world.

Once all the players in the group were secured in their seats, and gave the commander the okay that they were ready. He reached down in his pocket, for the transmitter. 

The transmitter almost acts like a remote, not only sending the players into the virtual world, but also sending the commander to his booth, where he makes sure the practice game is played fairly. The same would happen in a normal game, only then a signal would also be sent out to the viewers, letting them know the game is starting. 

He flipped on the power switch, on the device, then pressing the small blue and green buttons at the top. This sent out the signal, and all the players were suddenly lying lifelessly passed out in their seats. 

Marceline suddenly appeared in the cafeteria, like always, and was ready to get this training started. She usually just wanted to get the training games over with, but this time she wanted to see if this new girl was really any good. So, when the loud voice on the speakers boomed "Begin!" She ran straight for her first task, in electrical.   
Marceline was a crew mate this round. It was somewhat disappointing to her, but she was more focused on getting her tasks done as fast as possible right now.   
She was almost finished fixing the wiring, when an emergency meeting announcement came through the speakers. 'Already? What the hell happened?' She thought, quickly making her way into the cafeteria, along with the other players.   
As they all gathered around the table, Marceline noticed who had called the meeting. It was Bonnibel. The black haired teen scoffed, 'She can't call an emergency meeting with no evidence. Maybe she isn't as good as she talked herself up to be.'   
"So, why'd you call a meeting? No one's dead yet." Blue asked raising an eyebrow, earning nods from the rest of the players.

"It's green." Bonnibel deadpanned, slightly smirking.

"What?! How is it me?!?" Green asked instantly, earning everyone's attention.

"Well, first off when we all left the cafeteria, on your way to do your first "task" you looked in each room you passed, probably looking for someone to kill. And second, when I was in the room with you and orange, you kept looking over at us instead of focusing of your "task". That lead me to believe you were checking to see if one of us had left yet. So, when orange left, I left with them. And when we started to leave the room, you just stood there watching us leave, still not doing your "task". And lastly, when I accused you of being an imposter a minute ago, your breathing got faster and you started swallowing your own saliva. Probably because your mouth was dry. These are both signs of fear. You also immediately responded to my accusation, making you look quite frantic to try and explain yourself." 

Everyone stood there with their mouths open slightly. 'How did she figure that out so quickly? That girl's got some brains. I'm glad she's actually smart, and not another idiot like this guy.' Marceline thought, with a small smirk, watching as green stammered.   
"Wha-but...no! I..t-that's not true! I was in um....I was in....t-that's not fair! Y-You cheated!" Said green, shaking.

"Well, I guess we know who we're voting for then?" Orange asked, raising a brow at the rest of the group, earning nods from everyone else. 

Everyone pressed down the small button on the table that said "Green" on it. Well, everyone except for green, who voted for pink. "Green was an imposter. Great job everyone, now green you may now exit through the metal doors behind you, and come back when the next practice game begins." The commander said, over the speakers. 

The rest of the game went by quickly, the crew mates winning. And so did the next few practice games. Although, Marceline never got to be the imposter once.   
'Bad luck today I guess.' She thought, as the last game came to an end. "Alright everyone head through the doors, and I will send us back." Said the commander.

And with the press of a button, everyone woke up. The group rubbed their eyes, their bodies now feeling exhausted in the real world. "Alright, that was a good practice everyone!" The commander said said with a clap, as everyone started undoing the buckles of their seats.

"Oh! And Bonnibel! Your smarts are impeccable, but uh....when your in a real game, maybe try to tone it down. Just so the audience stays interested."

"Oh, uh yeah, sure!" She responded, nodding her head. 

'What kind of shit is that?' Marceline thought, shaking her head at the commander's words. 

"And by the way, your stuff should be on your bed in the group one room, so you can head down there once you're done changing. After that it's lunch, but right now you don't have any money, so I guess just find somewhere to sit for today." The commander informed her.

"Okay! Thank you sir!" Bonnibel said, already on her way out of the training room, the black haired teen soon following after. 

Marceline had just gotten her rations and sat down, when she saw Bonnibel enter the cafeteria. The pink haired teen was wearing an off white sweater, with one yellow, blue, and red stripe on it, with some mustard brown, corduroy shorts, that went down to just above her knees. She looked around the cafeteria, before she walked up to Ash's table and- 'oh shit!' She thought, knowing what an asshole Ash was. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" The pink haired teen asked politely, to the table that Ash, his goons, and his girlfriend sat, all staring at her like she was fresh meat. 

'This isn't gonna be good.' 

"Hah! Looks like the little nerd here, wants to sit at our table. Well, here's the thing human-calculator, I don't let prissy, mommas girls sit at my table. So either you scram, or I can show you who's the boss around here." Ash said, brows furrowed, and a disgusted look on his face. 

"Ya know, I think I choose the second one. It looks like you guys need a new boss around here, because your current one is a nitwit." She spat back, with a smirk. 

'This girl's got some balls. I think I'm starting to like her.' 

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do, bore me to death with science?" He remarked, causing the table to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"What I'm gonna do is shove my foot into your skull, if you don't shut your mouth." Bonnibel threatened, causing the table to go silent. 

"Is that right? Well, I thought that miss prissy over here was to uptight to fight me because she knew the commander would be pissed. But I guess not." Ash challenged, making Bonnibel's jaw tighten. 

He walked over towards the pink haired girl getting close enough to make her back up into the wall, her pink Converse squeaking on the floor. "What? Scared? Looks like the nerd isn't as tough as she talks." He laughed, quickly throwing a hard punch, to her jaw.  
That caught Bonnibel of guard, and sent her flying towards the ground. "That's it." Marceline mumbled to herself, as she stood up barreling towards Ash, and pushing him into the wall, right before he could kick Bonnibel. 

"Oh, it looks like the hybrid wants to fight too. Come on, hit me bat girl. I dare you." He said with a sinister look in his eyes, his nose scrunched as he continued to talk.

And so she did. Marceline kneed him in the nuts, distracting him so that she could punch him. She delivered a punch right to his nose, making him clench his fists with pain. But this only made him mad. "You're gonna pay for that...." he said wiping the blood dripping from under his nose. 

He went to punch the black haired teen, but his girlfriend held him back. He gave her a confused and angry look, but when he met her eyes, his expression softened. "Whatever. Just don't mess with us again, or I'll give you hell." Ash said through gritted teeth walking away with his girlfriend, to the bathrooms. 

Marceline scoffed, "Yeah, you can try asshole." 

The pink haired girl on the floor rubbed her jaw, groaning. Marceline reached out her hand, to help up Bonnibel. The other teen took her hand, noticing that what she was wearing now, was very different from the black EMU she had on earlier. She was wearing an oversized grey t-shirt, with the no-smoking symbol on it, some ripped black jeans, and some black Doc Martins. "You good?" She asked, pulling the shorter teen up from her spot on the ground. 

Bonnibel nodded, looking her outfit up and down. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. And uh....thanks for helping me..."

"Anytime. He's such an ass! I don't know what his problem is!! Him and his "I'm too cool to have actual human decency" group can go suck it." Marceline said, wearing an angry expression. 

The shorter teen giggled at the comment, making Marceline look down at her. She looked back with a small smile, before asking, "Do you uh....do you mind if I sit with you? I just....don't really have anywhere else to...." 

"Y-Yeah, right. Of course." The teen with black hair responded, smiling a little, and going back and forth between balancing on her toes and her heels. 

That was the first time Bonnibel had actually seen Marceline smile. I mean she had seen her with her signature smirk, but this was different. This was a genuine smile.


End file.
